Kittypet or Warrior?
by Allen Itami
Summary: Tensions have wrought six clans, along with the threat form Twolegs to destroy their territory. A medicine cat has a vision, and goes to Moonpool to find a strange she-cat and her companion. What will she become? Kittypet or Warrior?
1. Alliances

Ok, here is the alliance for the fanfic.

The reason I wrote this story, is becouse A while back, I saw a fanfic for warriors, where a girl who was Rusty (AKA: Firestar)'s Owner, had left to go find her beloved tabby, only to be turned into a kitty herself. the idea settled into my brain, and I though: Why not make a fanfic like that? So I decided to do so. Why and how the main character went from Twoleg, to Cat, I wont say for now.

**--**

**Waterclan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - Beautiful black she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and a white dash on her chest. Crystal blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Sunfall – Pale yellow tom with deep blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Blackwater – pretty white she-cat with a black spot on both hind legs, black tail tip, black front right paw, ear, and black around her right eye. Yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Blackgold – Golden tom with a black right front leg, tail tip, left ear, around his left eye, and a black splotch on his back. Deep green eyes.

Sagemist – Handsome solid gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Auburnpaw

Tigerpelt – Orange tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Whitetiger – White tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Sharptalon - Dark brown tabby with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Eaglepelt – Brown with white belly and a gold stripe down each side of his face. Apprentice: Cougarpaw

Wolf - Large dark brown tom with gray underside, muzzle, and a gray stripe down his back

**Apprentices:**

Cougarpaw – Musky brown tom with a gray y-shaped face design, light gray underside, and deep blue-gray eyes.

**Queens:**

Stonemist – Blue-ish gray she-cat with a light gray-blue underside (reaching all the way up to her muzzle) with green eyes.

Lilyfrost – Pretty white she-cat with Creamy brown paws.

Fireflower – Ginger she-cat with gold eyes.

Owlshadow – Gray she-cat with a white underside and dark gray stripes all along both sides (verticle stripes)

Auburnpaw - Soft brown with brown tabby striped she-cat with a white belly and brown eyes.

Miranda – Brown she-cat with two black stripes running vertically down her body. Brown eyes.

Fawnstep – Pretty light brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and two white stripes under her eyes. baby blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Scarface – Black tom with a scarred face, resulting in loss of both his eyes.

Dappledawn – Once pretty she-cat with a dappled coat and gold underbelly.

Morningflower – Pale ginger she-cat. Oldest cat in Waterclan

**Kits:**

-

**Mossclan**

**Leader:** Fernstar – Light gray tabby she-cat with Dark gray stripes and Gold eyes.

**Deputy:** Blacktiger- Large gray tabby tom with Dark, almost black, gray stripes and light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Bloodmist – light gray she-cat with very dark ginger stomach, chest, front paws, and tailtip. Deep blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redfoot – Gray she-cat with a ginger right front paw. Apprentice: Mousepaw

Stoneleg – Brown tom with gray legs.

Silvermist – Pretty long haired gray tabby she-cat.

Gingerface – White tom with a ginger head. Apprentice: Whitepaw

Brownpelt – Small brown tom

Spidernose – White tom with a black spot on his muzzle that looks like a spider.

Badgerpelt – White she-cat with twin Black stripes down her back, much like a bader

Foxtail – Russet colored tom with a white tipped tail. Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Dogpelt – Brown tom with a gray tipped tail. Apprentice: Crowpaw

Windsong – Pretty light gray, almost white, she-cat.

Shadefur – Dark Gray tom with green eyes.

Darkstorm – Dark gray tabby tom with stormy gray eyes.

Talonfang – Brown tom with a gray muzzle.

Dustpool – brown tom with a lighter brown underside, white paws, and white tail tip and ear tips.

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw – small musky brown she-cat with darker bown flecks.

Whitepaw – Large white tom with gray paws and tail.

Eaglepaw – Brown and Gray tom with a yellow dash on his chest.

Crowpaw – Black she-cat with a gray tipped tail, and a gray dash on her forhead.

**Queens:**

Whiteflower – Pretty white che-cat with a gray belly.

Morningpool – Pale yellow she-cat with a white belly.

Waterlily – Misty blueish gray she-cat with white paws

Sunfur – Bright yellow she-cat

Whiteface – Black she-cat with a white head.

Redeye – gray she-cat with a darker gray back, top of her head, and half of her tail. Three thin dark gray lines running vertical from her muzzle, and gray rings, like bracelets, above her paws. Blood red eyes.

**Elders:**

Webfoot – Gray tom with black stripes on his legs

Brackenpelt – golden brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Boulderpelt – Misty gray she-cat.

**Kits:**

Redkit – White tom with ginger paws

Silverkit – Silver she-cat with white dash on her chest

Mousekit – Brown she-cat

Smallkit – Small black tom with white dash on his forhead.

Bluekit – blueish gray shecat with a white tipped tail

-

**Forestclan**

**Leader:** Maskstar – White tom with ginger over his eyes.

**Deputy:** Dustwillow – Pretty brown she-cat with light brown splotches, and alight brown stripe going down her body vertically.

**Medicine Cat:** Applefur – Bright red colored she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Tigersun – Pale yellow shecat with three black horizantal stripes on her back and deep ginger back hind leg, and front paws, and yellow eyes.

Stormheart – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Frogpaw

Lionpelt – Thick furred golden tom with a brown chest and pale yellow eyes.

Dustleg – Ginger tom with brown legs and tail.. Apprentice: Smokepaw

Stripetail – White tom with a gray ringed tail.

Mouseflight – Small brown tom.

Brownfur – Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Brackenpelt – Golden brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Robinpaw

Silverstorm – silver tabby tom.

Blacktail – brown tom with a black tail. Apprentice: Smallpaw

Blackface – Brown tom with a black muzzle and ears.

Woodpelt – Brown and black tabby she-cat Apprentice: Russetpaw

**Apprentices:**

Frogpaw – brown tom with wide, flat paws.

Smokepaw – Smokey long furred gray tom with a flattened face.

Robinpaw – Pretty brown she-cat with a ginger chest and blue eyes.

Smallpaw – Small, golden brown tabby tom.

Russetpaw – deep ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Icecloud – beautiful white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Cardinalflight – Dark ginger she-cat with a black belly.

Willowfern – Silver gray she-cat with dark gray paws.

Leafwhisker – Creamy she-cat with gray tabby stripes.

Petalnose – Creamy ginger she-cat with a ginger splotch on her nose.

**Elders:**

Firepelt – ginger tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Squirreltail – Brown she-cat with a fluffy tail.

Twinscar – White tom with twin scars under his right eye.

**Kits:**

Blackkit – Solid black, long haired she-cat

Fernkit – Misty gray, long haired she-cat.

Longkit – Small gray tom with brown tabby stripes and a long tail.

Mintkit – Misty gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes.

Specklekit – White she-cat with a brown and black speckled tail.

Dapplekit – tortie she-cat

Sorrelkit – tortie and white she-cat with black paws.

Rainkit – Gray tom with light gray flecks on his back.

Harekit – Small, long-haired brown tom with a white belly.

-

**Marshclan**

**Leader:** Graystar – Gray tom with a Dark gray stripe down his back. Blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Brownstripe – Whtie tom with a brown vertical stripe down his body (starting fron nose, ending at tail tip)

**Medicine Cat:** Yellowstripe – Brown tom with yellow tabby stipes.

**Warriors:**

Stonefoot – White tom with a gray, twisted paw.

Raggedtail – Brown tom with a torn tail. Apprentice: Flamepaw

Blackmist – Black tabby tom with misty gray stripes

Raincloud – Dark gray she-cat with misty gray patches.

Mist-tail – Ginger she-cat with a light gray tail and hind paws.

Mouseheart – Small brown tom with a white tipped tail. Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Rosefur – Deep gigner long furred she-cat with blue eyes.

Emberstripe – Ginger tom with gray tabby stripes. Apprentice: Adderpaw

Echopelt – Dark brown tom with light brown tabby stripes. Apprentice: Skypaw

Tornfoot – Large dark brown tabby tom with a scarred paw. Apprentice: Greenpaw

Dapplefoot – ginger she-cat with brown splotched paws.

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw – Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw – Gray long furred tom with dark gray paws.

Adderpaw – Golden tom with brown flecks on his back and tail

Skypaw – White she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Greenpaw – Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Cloudflower – White she-cat with gray flecks on her back

Birdfeather – Brown she-cat with white paws and belly

Harestalker – Swift brown tabby she-cat

Nightpelt – Solid black she-cat

Smokefur – Smoky gray she-cat

Ivypelt – Brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes.

Goldpool – Pretty golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders:**

Frogfoot – Brown tom with wide paws

Mudflight – Gray she-cat with brown paws.

**Kits:**

Halfkit – Small black she-cat born with a mising eye.

Lilykit – Pretty cream colored she-cat

Whitekit – Golden brown tabby tom with white paws.

Ebonykit – Solid black tom

Dawnkit – Golden she-cat with a pale yellow belly and paws.

Duskkit – Ginger tom with a gray belly.

Petalkit – brown she-cat with a creamy splotch on her muzzle that looks like a flower petal.

-

**Caveclan**

They have their own Moonrock, deep within the caves, so unless another clan goes into their territory, or they have reason to leave the caves, such as a Gathering, or they feel the need to attack another clan, no other clans see any of this clan unless it is durring a Gathering.

**Leader:** Woodstar – Light brown tom with dark brown paws. Amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Shadowrock- Black tom with a brown underside. Deep gold eyes.

**Deputy:** Root-tail – dark, almost black, brown tom.

**Deputy:** Adderfang – Brown tom with a scarred face from an adder bite.

**Deputy:** Grayheart – Gray she-cat with light gray eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Unkown (does not go to Moonpool)

**Warriors:**

Robinheart – Small brown she-cat with a white chest and ginger tipped tail. Apprentice: Ivorypaw.

Rest are currently unknown.

**Apprentices:**

Ivorypaw – A handsom pure white tom with amber eyes.

Rest are currently unknown.

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Unknown

**Kits:**

Unknown.

-

**Lostclan**

**Leader:** Ghoststar – Light gray tom with musky, light brown paws.

**Deputy:** Spiderpelt – Black tom with a brown underside.

**Medicine Cat:** Goosepelt – Gray and white tom. Ex-Caveclan Medicine Cat. Apprentice: Mary

**Warriors:**

Oakstep – White tom with brown paws and green eyes.

Jake – Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Whitefur – Pure white tom with blue eyes.

Cinderfrost – Gray tom with a white belly and paws.

Cherrystep – Black she-cat with ginger paws. Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Moony – Black tom with a white rear end and tail

Roscoe – Ginger tabby tom with gold eyes.

Tiger – Large tabby tom.

Grayleaf – Long furred gray tom. Apprentice: Firepaw

Kestrelpelt – light brown tom with blue eyes.

Haru – Black tom with a white belly and paws.

Cottonfur – White tom with fluffy, cotton-like fur.

**Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Dark gray, almost black tom, with black spots.

Firepaw – Light ginger she-cat with dark ginger tabby stripes.

Mary – White she-cat with a brown dash on her chest.

**Queens:**

Tsuki – Gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes. Mate of Haru

Alice – Pretty yellow she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Jake

Butterflywing – bright yellow she-cat with black dots all over torso and black paws. Mate of Roscoe.

Kitty – Black she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Minnie – black she-cat with white ears. Mate of Mickey

Mickey – Black tom with pale ginger underside.

**Kits:**

Palekit – Pale yellow tom with a white face and underside.

Moonkit – White she-cat with gray eyes.

Cheetahkit – Golden tom with brown spots and a brown ringed tail.

Sandkit – Pale yellow she-cat with yellow eyes.

Forestkit – Black kit with white belly and forest green eyes.

Sunkit – Black she-cat with yellow tabby stripes.

-


	2. Prologue

The Prologue

---

Utter panic.  
Blood rushing in her ears, she couldn't look back.  
Her heart pounding from fear and exertion, something running beside her.  
Threating sounds behind her, driving her forward, unable to see her surroundings in her mind numbing panic.  
Sudden pain blooming her back, a splash of water, darkness.  
She couldn't see, her body feeling like it was ripping apart, the sounds of things approaching coming at fast rate. Something beside her, giving panicked calls. She opened her mouth to scream in the blazing pain, and was only numbly aware that her scream came out as a pained yowl.

A cat gave a light purr, another cat, a tom, licking it, from its' back. The purring cat, a she-cat, opened her eyes with some effort, glancing as much as she could without moving her head. Her whole body ached, she could barely see anything, but the tongue lapping at her back felt nice, and reassuring. She gave a mangled noise, and tried to move her head, but a deep purr stopped her as something nuzzled her head, between her ears.  
"Don't move, I'll get you some water, Miranda." A voice said. It was deep, and the she-cat at first didn't recognize it, but it sounded familiar to her. Miranda? Was that her? She tried to think of her name, but for some reason, couldn't remember. She tried calling back any memories, prior to waking up, and found none. Her heart rate picked up, and she started to breathe faster in light panic. Something wet dropped on her head, as she was prodded to her side, her back giving fierce flaming protest as she moved. She looked towards what was poking her, since she could see it now, without moving her head, as a paw opened her mouth, and a larger cat, a tom, used his jaws to squeeze out some cold water from moss into her mouth. She gulped it down greedily, the cold water welcome, and greatly needed. She looked questioningly at the tom.  
He was large, larger than most normal male cats, she thought, though she wasn't sure how she knew that. He was dark brown, with a gray underside, muzzle, and a gray stripe down his back, his fur thick, his eyes an icy gray. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
"Wh-who..are..?" she couldn't finish the question, her throat to sore. The tom nuzzled her head a little, but kept standing.  
"I am Wolf, don't you remember, Miranda?" He asked. The she-cat gave him a questioning stare.  
"Mi..ra...nda...?" She asked. The tom, Wolf, nodded, and licked her head again. He didn't speak much after that, Miranda noticed, just went to get her water, and once a freshly killed mouse.  
The mouse, for some reason, was a little difficult to start eating. She had trouble bringing herself to eat it, but at Wolf's coaxing, she finally ate it, actually enjoying some of the taste. Wolf also laid down next to her as well, licking her back as he did so, or licking her in general, grooming her, she guessed. The pain in her back subsided after a while, and his presence was comforting.  
It was the third day, when she had enough pain to stand, and look at her surroundings. It was actually quite pretty, the area around her. She was near a small pond, lined with white marble rocks, the water completely clear. When she looked into the water, it actually looked like a deep blue, due to the rocks underneath. She saw, in the clear water, that there were stones that sparkled, clear crystal rocks, embedded into the deep blue rocks under the water. The pond was comforting, and she swore she could feel other cats there, while she peered into the water, though she was alone; Wolf had gone to hunt.  
The grass was a pretty green, some trees near by, their leaves an emerald color. Miranda recalled that it was getting close to summer, though she wasn't sure how she knew, or what 'summer' was anyway. Wolf would always tell her to wait at the pond, when he went to hunt, so she spent her time trying to remember her past, and exploring the clearing. She found nothing interesting, but her back would become extremely painful if she moved to much, so she mostly sat by the water, watching her tail lap in the water. She finally learned her appearance, when looking in the pool of water, and seeing her reflection.  
She already knew she was smaller than Wolf, her fur a lighter shade of brown. Two black stripes ran vertical down her back, and bright brown eyes stared back at her. She saw red crusted in the fur near her back area, and knew it was blood. She knew she was injured, but she couldn't remember how.  
It was near night, the sun bathing everything in the sunset hues of dusk. Miranda was laying near the pool of water, Wolf had gone out to hunt.  
Miranda turned to the trees, hearing a slight disturbance, expecting Wolf, with something to eat. Instead, a new cat appeared, one she had never seen before.  
It was pretty, a white coat with a black spot on both hind legs, a black tipped tail, ear, a black splotch on is back. As it got closer, Miranda saw a black right front paw, and a black ring around one of it's eyes.  
Miranda made a small movement closer to the water, though she knew she couldn't swim. The cat looked directly at her, yellow eyes glowing in the light.  
"Hello little one." The cat said, surprising Miranda as it sat down. Miranda then discovered that it was female, a she-cat. Miranda nodded her head, not looking away, and not speaking. The she-cat purred a little, her eyes showing she was, at least, pleased. :What is your name?"  
Miranda kept silent, wondering where Wolf was. She didn't feel threatened, per-say, but she didn't feel safe either. The she-cat gave a little, amused meow.  
"My name is Blackwater. I am the medicine cat of Waterclan. Now perhaps, since you know my name, and which clan I am in, you could tell me your name, and which clan you are from." She said. Miranda flattened her ears for a few moments, thinking.  
"Wolf calls me Miranda," She said, "I don't know what a 'clan' is, though." the she-cat, Blackwater, nodded her head, seemingly understanding.  
"Amnesia, I would suppose then. Where is 'Wolf' now?" She asked. Miranda shook her head, indicating she didn't know. Blackwater nodded.  
"Why are you here?" Miranda asked, feeling a bit more at ease. Blackwater purred looking directly at her, her gaze warm.  
"Starclan spoke to me of your coming. I came to greet you, and offer you a home in Waterclan." She said. Miranda looked at her blankly. Blackwater gave her a light purr.  
"I know you are confused now, but I assure you, it will become clear if you come with me to my clan. I would be able to treat your injury, and you would have better protection." She urged. Miranda flattened her ears.  
"What about Wolf?" She asked. She glanced around, willing her companion to appear, but he did not.  
"He could join us to! Once we get to the clan, I will ask Moonstar to send out a patrol to look for him." Blackwater said. Miranda wrapped her tail closer around her, her ears pressing against her head. She lowered her head down, closer to the ground.  
"I'm not going anywhere without Wolf." She said, her voice low. Blackwater opened her mouth, to say something, but was cut off by a loud hiss from behind. The two she-cats looked to see Wolf, a fresh caught rabbit at his paws. His muzzle was slightly bloodied from when he killed it, and his fur was bristled with anger. He bared his teeth at Blackwater, hissing even louder. A warning. Blackwater got up and walked away from Miranda, but only so far. Wolf kept his eyes on her as he picked the rabbit back up, and brought it to Miranda.  
He placed it next to Miranda, and licked her fur lightly, settling her, before turning his head to Blackwater.  
"What do you want?" His voice was cold when he spoke, and he kept close to Miranda, his tail resting on her back gently. Blackwater dipped her head respectfully.  
"My name is Blackwater. I am the Medicine Cat of Waterclan. I would like the two of you to join me, and come to my clan." She said. Miranda, from the corner of her eye, saw Wolf stiffen when Blackwater mentioned she was a medicine cat. It took him a few moments to respond.  
"Why would we do that?" He asked. Blackwater calmly met his gaze.  
"It is nearing night fall, and as you already know, it is getting colder. Leaf bare is coming quickly. She is injured, and needs the help of a medicine cat, which I can offer her. You both could use the stability of a clan, along with its protection." She said. Wolf didn't respond right away, and looked from Miranda, to Blackwater, and back and forth a few times, before nodding his head.  
"Fine, but I wont risk any more injuries to Miranda. If I have any reason to fear she will come under attack by any cats of your clan while I am possibly not there, I will take her and leave immediately." He said. Blackwater nodded in understanding.  
"I assure you, she wont come under attack. If she does, I will protect her myself as if she were my blood kin. I can assure you would get the same from our leader, Moonstar." She said. Wolf nodded, and nudged Miranda to a shaking stand. Miranda was tiring out. Blackwater didn't get up.  
"I think it would be better for her to eat, before we depart. It is a long walk, and with that injury, it may be difficult for her." she said. Wolf nodded, and Miranda bent down to eat, leaning on Wolf, who stood beside her, dependable as stone. When she finished, she nudged Wolf, who ate what was left. He nodded to Blackwater,who finally got up and made her way from the clearing. Wolf kept pace with Miranda, allowing the smaller she-cat to use him to lean on as they followed.  
It seemed to take forever, but Miranda was able to see more of where they were as they walked. There weren't really that many trees there, but she saw a few small ponds, but none that seemed as pretty as the one she had woken up at. Small bushes and shrubs also dotted about, and she saw some mice every now and then darting into them. They had to stop every now and then, Miranda finally collapsing, and Blackwater would leave, and return with moss filled with water for her to drink. After a few minutes, they would get up and continue on. It was well into the night by the time they seemed to reach where ever it was they were headed. It was an area filled with shrubs and bramble bushes, an opening made with some tones, and as Miranda saw, there was old cat hair stuck and flattened in the opening from years of cats going through. The wave of scents almost over whelmed her, and she pushed closer into Wolf for comfort. He nudged her lightly, licking her ear, as Blackwater ducted through the hole. Wolf carefully helped Miranda through as well.  
Miranda looked around, amazed. She could see a few cats, and they looked back at her with interest. It was a wide clearing, the floor solid and flat from years of cat paws treading upon it. Thick bushes all around, though some had openings, and Miranda could smell stronger scents coming from inside them. The wall of bushes and brambles in front of her had a high stone jutting from it, flat on the top where a cat could easily jump up and be seen from the entire clearing. There were two openings on either side, ground level of the high stone. On the bushes to her right, there were two opening, much like the other side. On the left side, near the entrance she was at, there was a hole with some fresh kill still inside. Blackwater had disappeared into on of the entrances next to the high stone, the one on the left, she noted. After a few moments, she came out, another cat following her. Wolf nudged Miranda to lay down near the entrance, and Miranda happily obliged.  
"Wolf, Miranda, I would like you to meet our leader, Moonstar." Blackwater said once she was close enough. Miranda looked to the other ca,t Moonstar. Moonstar was a beautiful she-cat, she noted, her fur a lovely shade of black, white paws and tail tip, with a white dash resembling a diamond on her chest. Her eyes were a clear blue, that resembled the sky in the morning. Miranda bowed her head slightly, tired to the point she really just wanted to lay down and sleep.  
"Miranda, Wolf, it is very good to meet you," Moonstar began, "I am Moonstar, as my medicine cat said. I would like to welcome you to Waterclan, that we can do formally tomorrow, when you both have rested. For now. You both need rest." She nodded to Blackwater, and left, back to the opening she came from. Blackwater nodded to Wolf.  
"I offer my den to the both of you, so I can treat Miranda, and you have a place to sleep for tonight, before we announce to the clan where you will sleep tomorrow It would be bad if you were attacked by the warriors, because you simply went there to sleep." She said. Wolf nodded, and nudged Miranda to her feet, the smaller she-cat giving a slight hiss of frustration and sleep-deprivation. Wolf guided her to Blackwater's den, which Miranda noted was the other opening next to the high stone, and slipped her inside, where Blackwater was preparing a bed of moss. She nodded when she was done, and motioned for Miranda to lay on the moss, which Miranda did with a pleased sigh, curling slightly so her tail was wrapped around her, and already falling asleep. She was only lightly aware of something, she guess Blackwater of Wolf, licking her back, then lightly applying something to it, before she went to dream.


	3. Chapter 1

Miranda opened her eyes groggily. She didn't want to get up, but opened her eyes, and lifted her head slightly to see her surroundings anyway. She was still in Blackwater's den, but neither Blackwater, nor Wolf, was there. Somewhat painfully, she rose to her paws. Her back was aching, and the air felt a little moist. Miranda figured that it must be close to raining, or it had a little while ago.

She limped slightly towards the enterance to the den, her ears pricking to the sound of cats outside. She hesitated at the enterance, inching forward slightly, her belly pressed to the ground as she looked outside, her eyes wide.

There were many cats in the clearing now, some were eating, some grooming, others just leaving the clearing through the enterance that she had come through. She saw Blackwater and Moonstar talking near Moonstar's den. Near one of the other enterances, Miranda saw a group of large cats talking.

One was a solid gray, long furred tom, his kind blue eyes showing utter calm. He was talking with two other toms, one was dark brown, with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. The other was brown with a white underbelly with golden-colored stripes on each side of his face, his eyes the color of amber.

She looked over to the other side of the clearing, and saw two groups of cats, one consisting of all she-cats, and the other of three older cats.

The group of she-cats was quite large, really. Miranda noticed there was six in all, and all looked like they were pregnant, some nearing the end of their pregnancy, while some looked like they had just started.

"Good morning Miranda." Miranda's ears shot upright, and she instantly shuffled to her left, away from the voice. She looked over to see Blackwater and Moonstar. Moonstar nodded her head lightly, her gaze kind and calm with understanding.

"It is good to see you up." Moonstar said. Miranda nodded, and looked back out at the cats in awe.

"There are so many." She said. Moonstar gave a strange noise.

"It may seem that way, but we are the smallest of the six clans currently." Moonstar said. Miranda nodded, and slowly got back into her original place.

"Would you like to come out, and meet all the cats of our clan? I would like you to join our clan, so it would be most advantageous to you to do so." Moonstar said. Miranda looked up at her, and back out at the cats, before slowly, and nervously nodding. Moonstar nodded and took a step forward, looking back at Miranda, who got up completely, and limped after her. Miranda followed somewhat slowly as Moonstar first led her to the group of she-cats. Miranda noted also, that the whole clearing stopped talking, and all noise ceased once she left the medicine cat's den.

Moonstar nodded to the she-cats, and sat down, looking at Miranda, and using her tail to signal to the smaller she-cat to join her. Miranda sat down, looking at each she-cat.

The first one to catch her eye was a ginger she cat with golden eyes. She was looking at Miranda strangely, the second she-cat was a pretty white she-cat with creamy brown colored paws with green eyes. Next to her was a smaller she-cat, her coat a soft brown with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly. Miranda wasnt sure why, but her coat reminded her of auburn leaves in the fall. Next to the auburn she-cat was a blue-gray she-cat with a lighter blue-gray underside reaching all the way to her muzzle with green eyes. She looked to be the heaviest pregnant of the she-cats. There was also a gray she-cat with a white bottom half, seperated by black stripes running vertically down her body on each side, starting from her nose, and ending at her tail tip.

The last she-cat was a pretty brown color with white paws and white stripes under her baby-blue colored eyes. Miranda bowed her head in greeting, not able to find her voice.

"Moonstar, who is this," The ginger she-cat spoke, sniffing at Miranda with her upper lip curled slightly in disgust, "Kittypet-smelling she-cat?" Miranda looked to her side slightly as Blackwater sat next to her.

"Fireflower, I would appreciate you not speaking that way of our new clan member." Moonstar said. The she-cats all let out a startled, and surprised yowl.

"A kittypet? Why cant she join Lostclan instead?!?"

"No way! I wont accept her!"

"There is no way a kittypet could be a warrior!" The insults were loud, and almost defining, as they scared Miranda so bad she stood up, and almost imediately was on her stomach from the pain in her back. That seemed to only add fuel to their fire, however.

"She can barely even stand!"

"She is so weak, how could she become a warrior?"

"SILENCE!!" Miranda froze at Moonstar's sudden outburst. With Blackwater's help, she got to a sitting position. Moonstar got up and walked to the high stone she saw earlier.

"Moonstar is going to the Highrock, is she going to call a clan meeting?" She heard a cat from behind her mutter. Blackwater nudged Miranda forward, towards the highrock herself as Moonstar gave a sudden call.

"Will all cats old enough to cats their own prey come under highrock for a clan meeting." She called. All the cats had come out, in a single group as Miranda sat next to Blackwater, Wolf joining her. Miranda looked at him questioningly, wondering where he had been, but she didn't speak.

"As you all know, Waterclan is now at its' weakest, with fewer warriors, and apprentices, then we ever had before. I have asked all available she-cats if they would be willing to produce kits, and have even allowed myself to become heavy with kits as well. I am honored by my clan's determination to not be swallowed by the other clans. I know as of you to accept two new warriors into our ranks," Moonstar looked down at Miranda, and now Miranda could see, that Moonstar was slightly swollen, "Miranda and Wolf, I ask you to join Waterclan."

The sudden uproar was expected at this point, in Miranda's eyes. Not just the pregnant she-cats, but the toms had all spoke out against Wolf and her joining the clan. One of the loudest voices came from the dark brown tabby she saw earlier. Now that she looked at him, she saw a scar just under his left eye, and a tear in his left ear. Battle wounds, she guessed.

"Why allow a kittypet in our clan? They should go to Lostclan!" He snarled to Moonstar. Miranda flattened her ears, unsure if she should speak up, and if she did, what she should say. The tom looked directly at her.

"This weakling should just go back to her Twolegs! Or better yet, if she is so weak she can hardly stand, she shouldn't have even been allowed birth!" The sudden snarl from Wolf scared Miranda, as she looked at the larger tom suddenly stand, his fur bristled in anger, his claws unshealthed. The other tom laughed.

"Did I offend you kittypet? Oh, she must be your mate, huh? What a pathetic choice!" The tom sneered. The tom was about to say something more, but was cut off when Wolf leaped on him. The sudden outburst of wails and hissing made Miranda shrink down, her ears flattened, though she kept watching as Wolf clawed at the tom, tearing up one of his ears, and cutting open some of his face, just bellow the eye. The other tom backed off, shaking his head and hissing in pain, blood dropping everywhere.

Wolf hissed at him, his fur still bristled, though not a scratch on him.

"As you can see, they can fight. Are there still any disputes on them joining the clan?" Moonstar called out. None of the cats spoke up. Moonstar nodded and leaped down from the highrock. She went to the tom and said something to him, before turning to speak with Miranda. Wolf had joined her, and nuzzled the side of her head.

"Welcome, to Waterclan." Moonstar said. Miranda nodded, still a little weary from the outbursts of the other cats. She could still see some glaring at her.

"Go. You need to get aquanted with the other members of our clan." Moonstar said, nudging her a bit. Miranda gulped, and got up, and Moonstar and Wolf went with her as she walked around the camp. She first came to a group of toms, warriors. They were the solid gray one, and brown and white one from earlier, along with two other cats, a smaller musky brown tom with a gray y-shaped face design, light gray underside, and deep blue-gray eyes, and the other was a white tom with black tabby stripes and clear blue eyes.

"Eaglepelt, Sagemist, Cougarpaw, Whitetiger. I hope you will treat our new members well." Moonstar said. The four toms nodded, only the smaller tom looking a little aggitated. The gray tom looked over at Miranda, nodding his head in greeting.

"Hello, Miranda, I am Sagemist. This is Cougarpaw," He motioned to the small dusky brown tom, "Eaglepelt," This time to the brown, gold and white tom, "and Whitetiger." then finally the white tabby.

"Hello." Miranda piped out, nodding her head. Wolf nodded his greeting as well. Moonstar nodded to Miranda, and got up to lead her to more of the clan. Miranda nodded again to the four toms, and got up to follow. This time she was led to a group of cats that had just returned. An orange tom with black tabby tripes, a golden tom with a black right front leg, tail tip, left ear, around his left eye, and a black splotch on his back, and a white tom with a black front leg and splotch on his back. Miranda nodded to them, and Moonstar introduced them as Tigerpelt, Blackgold, and Blacksight. Blackgold didnt say anything, and Miranda discovered that Blacksight was blind. Tigerpelt didnt seem to like her that much, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Moonstar then took her to a group of older cats. One was a scarred black tom that was mising both his eyes from the scarring, another a she-cat with a dappled coat and golden underbelly. There was a pale ginger she-cat, and finally a white she-cat with a black underside. Miranda wasnt sure why, but when she saw the black and white she-cat the phrase 'Reverse-Tuxedo' came to mind. They were introduced as Scarface, Dappledawn, Morngingflower, and Darksight respectively. All four cats seemed kind enough, taking to Miranda nicely. They didnt seem to mind her joining the clan.

Miranda was also introduced formally to all the queens, though they didnt seem to take that well to her. Lilyfrost, Owlshadow, Fawnstep, and Oakwillow, who was a deep orange she-cat with gray tabby stripes, all seemed to like her, though she senced some hostility from Auburnpaw, Stonemist, and Fireflower.

"For now, until you are healed, you will need to stay in the medicine cat's den, Wolf will stay in the warrior's den." Moonstar said, as they had finally settled down to eat. Miranda nodded. She wasnt sure she wanted to spend a night with the other cats anyway. She looked at the she-cats though,then turned to Moonstar.

"Is your clan really that small, that all your she-cats have to have kits?" She asked. Moonstar looked up at her, her eyes sad.

"Unfortunately, yes, and I believe other clans may take advantage of our weakness, if it got any worse." she said. Eaglepelt came over at that tmoment, and said something to Moonstar, who said a farewell to them to help with a problem with the other cats.

Miranda stared at her mouse for a few moments, thinking. She felt Wolf nuzzle her head slightly.

"What are you thinking, Miranda?" He asked as he nuzzled her. Miranda purred, feeling very warm.

"I was thinking about their shortage of warriors. I was wondering if there was something I could do." She said. Wolf licked her ear, and then turned back to his own vole. She glanced over at him for a moment then ate.

"Not much you can do, unless you had kits yourself." He muttered. Miranda looked at him.

"Would you father them, Wolf?" She asked. Wolf looked up at her, his eyes unreadable for a moment, then turned to a warm emotion Miranda couldnt place, but made her feel extremely warm.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Miranda paused for a moment, before nodding.

-

It had been a moon since then. Miranda yawned lightly, laying in a sunny area in the clan. After her talk with Wolf, they talked with Blackwater about Miranda having kits. Blackwater told them it was fine, and soon after, Miranda became pregnant.

Once she was healed she was moved to the Nursery. Once she became pregnant, the other she-cats grew to respect her for it, so she was welcomed when she joined them. Eventually, she even became friends with most of the clan members, though Sharptalon still seemed to hate her.

Auburnpaw became a good friend, suprisingly to Miranda, though the smaller she-cat certainly had a sharp tongue.

"Your fur reminds of the auburn leaves in autumn." Miranda once said to her.

"Autumn?" Auburnpaw had asked. Miranda explained she wasnt sure why it reminded her of that, but she remembered seeing very pretty leaves that fell to the ground. Auburnpaw said that it was called Leaf Fall, but the word Autumn came to mind. Miranda told her that when she thought of the word, reds, golds, and fallen leaves came to mind.

Miranda learned that Lilyfrost seemed to have a crush on Sagemist, and was incredibly happy that he had fathered her kits, though Sagemist didnt seem to feel the same way about Lilyfrost.

Fireflower was bearing Whitetiger's kits, and the two seemed to all ready have been mates. Both Auburnpaw and Owlshadow were bearing Cougarpaw's kits, which didnt seem odd to Miranda, not even when Owlshadow admitted that she had also mated with Eaglepelt, whom she had a crush on. She learned that Oakwillow and Fawnstep were both bearing Sharptalon's kits, and that Fawnstep was not originally of Waterclan. Oakwillow was an old friend of Sharptalon, but the two were not in love. Sharptalon had fallen in love with Fawnstep, who was a loner she-cat at first. After Sharptalon had impregnated her, she joined Waterclan.

She found out that Moonstar was bearing Blacksight's kits, and felt happy for her, since the two got along so well. She was told they were friends since the two were kits, though they never mated until that point.

Stonemist and Blackgold, she had learned, had been mates for a while. Apparently,there was some problems a while back, and Stonemist and he had mated soon after that. Miranda remembered it being something that had to do with the Deputy, Sunfall, being in danger.

Speaking off, some of the she-cats had given birth. Auburnpaw, Lilyfrost, Owlshadow, and Moonstar had finally birthed. Miranda guessed then that Stonemist, Fawnstep, Oakwillow, and Fireflower were not far off. Miranda knew, somehow, that she still had a full moon before she herself would give birth, so she knew she would be in the nursery the longest.

Auburnpaw had two kits, a tom and a she-cat. The tom was a brown, with a dark brown tail. She decided to name him Mousekit. The she-cat was beautiful however. Her fur was a beautiful blending of golds, reds, and lightly some browns. When she saw the kit, Miranda said that the colors where what she envisioned Autumn to be, so Auburnpaw had named the kit Autumnkit.

Lilyfrost had had five kits. The first two were Cloudkit and Stormkit. The two were eerily similar, that is actually creeped Miranda out. Cloudkit was gray, with white splotches on his legs, at the joints, and a white splotch on his back, and a white muzzle and ear tips. His brother Stormkit had the same design, but the opposite coloration. He was white, and the splotches were gray.

Then there was Ashkit, who was a gray tom with white splotches on his legs, and his sister, Fogkit, who was a solid, misty gray she-cat. Last was Mintkit, a white tom with a silvery gray stripe running down his back. All five were very cute, Miranda admitted.

Owlshadow had two kits, Rainkit, and Falconkit. Rainkit was a gray tom, though there were a few dark gray, and brown flecked at the base of his tail. Falconkit was a brown tom with a gray belly, and a white tipped tail. One he could walk around, he ended up biting Miranda's tail, much to the she-cat's despleasure, as the small kit's teeth were sharp.

Moonstar had some pretty kits herself, one was a she-cat with black fur, a white dash on her chest, just like her mother. The other was a white tom with black paws and tail tip. The she-cat was named Shadowkit, and the tom was named Ink-kit.

Miranda yawned as she watched the born kits playing. They were still trying out their legs, and were doing rather well. She wondered how many kits she would have, and how they would handle life. She didnt even know who she herself was, and she was bringing new life in the world.

She knew she had Wolf's support, and she could tell he clearly cared for her, loved her, but she worried about what the future would bring.

-

-

--

-

-

Miranda will birth in the next chapter, and things will pick up from there.

honestly, I have no idea at all where this is going.


	4. Chapter 2

Birthing was a strange thing, Miranda admitted. She wasn't sure if it was painful or not, only that when she finally started to give birth, she could barely register much of anything.

It took hours, it seemed to Miranda, and later, Wolf had confirmed that it had taken hours for her to give birth. She went into labor, and a few hours after, the first of three kits came out, the other two following soon after.

They were covered in a membrane, thick, and tasted strange as Miranda bit it off and ate it, Blackwater doing the same for the last of the three kits.

Resting, Miranda was worried now, not just for herself, but for her kits.

-

Now, all the queens had given birth, Miranda being the last. Fireflower had given birth soon after Stonemist, their kits healthy.

Stonemist had birthed two kits, one a tom with a golden pet, and a black front leg, named Black-kit, the other a black tom with a golden tail, named Sunkit.

Speaking of kits, Miranda noticed that Auburnpaw had had three kits, rather than two. She wasn't sure how she missed the last one, a tom with light brown fur, a pale yellow-tanish underside, with matching dashes just above his eyes, but she did. She learned his name was Ferretkit.

Fireflower had a few kits, herself. A white she-cat with a deep ginger front paw, named Crimsonkit, a white tom with ginger tabby stripes named Flamekit, a ginger tom with a snow-white right front paw, named Frostkit, and finally a ginger she-cat with a snow-white left front paw, named Snowkit.

Miranda herself only had three kits, two she-cats, and a tom.

Giving birth, she thought was strange, and she needed Auburnpaw's help to name them. The first kit born was a tom, dark brown, with black tabby stripes resembling bramble, and gray eyes. He was named Bramblekit.

The next was a dusky yellow she-cat, black tips of fur on her face, tuffing out, reminding Miranda of a Lynx for some reason. When she finally opened her eyes, they were brown. She was named Lynxkit.

The last was a brown she-cat, a red chest, and a white belly. Her hind legs were a pleasant ginger, and her eyes a pretty green. She was named Robinkit.

For the next two moons, nothing really happened. The kits became more lively as they grew older, and in three more moons, Lilyfrost's, Auburnpaw's, Moonstar's, and Owlshadow's kits would be apprenticed, and would leave the nursery, where Miranda herself now resided.

Miranda's wound had healed, so she could move about freely, though a few cats still looked at her coldly, though it was mainly just Sharptalon.

Cougarpaw was made a warrior, a moon ago, actually. Miranda remembered the ceremony. He was named Cougarheart. It was also at this time Miranda first learned of Starclan.

"They are our warrior ancestors, don't you at least know that?" Auburnpaw had ridiculed her for now knowing about them, so after that simple explanation, Miranda dropped the subject.

"Our warrior ancestors, who guide us, and watch over us." Miranda flinched, surprised, when Sagemist walked over to her.

Wolf was out, and her kits resting inside the nursery. She needed some fresh air, especially after being made fun of by Auburnpaw.

Sagemist had come up, and sat beside her.

"That is what Auburnpaw told me. Do you think, the know where I came from?" Miranda asked, looking up at the sky.

"Perhaps." Sagemist said. Miranda felt comforted by his presence, much like how she was comforted by Wolf when he would be around.

-

"Mama! Mama!" Lynxkit pounced on Miranda, waking the she-cat from her slumber. Robinkit and Bramblekit kept watch a little ways away, worried. They had just been hissed at by Fireflower for being loud, and waking her kits, so they didn't want to get in trouble again.

"Lynxkit, what is wrong?" Miranda said, a little groggy from being woken from a nap. Her three kits had been playing with Lilyfrost's, the white she-cat being fairly kind since Miranda joined. Miranda wondered, sometimes, if perhaps Auburnpaw still distrusted her, since the apprentice she-cat didn't take well to Miranda's kits.

"Lilyfrost says it is time to get up." She said. Miranda shook her head, to get the sleep away, before getting up.

"Ok, let's go then." Lynxkit walked along in front, Robinkit and Bramblekit walking alongside their mother. Since growing large enough to be able to play just outside the nursery, the kits certainly have gotten energetic, especially Lynxkit. When Miranda had asked Wolf where she got it from, Wolf had told her that she herself was much like Lynxkit when she was younger.

"How old am I then?" She had asked, when he said that.

"Back then, we didn't really keep track of such things." Was all he had said.

Lilyfrost was outside, sitting and watching her kits.

"Sorry, but it is a nice day, and I wanted you to enjoy it." Lilyfrost said as Miranda came out.

Lilyfrost was certainly a good friend, Miranda would admit, and a great teacher. At night, or times when the other she-cats would watch the kits, Lilyfrost would take her to a near by clearing, and taught her some hunting and fighting techniques.

"You'll be on par with an apprentice now, but not a warrior. Maybe, once our kits are apprenticed, Moonstar will let me train you." Lilyfrost said, after a training session at night.

Training was fun, and with her wound healed, she could train longer.

"Sagemist said he would join us tonight." Lilyfrost said, avoiding saying the word 'training'. The kits would have demanded getting to go along, had they admitted that Lilyfrost was training Miranda. Wolf accompanied them, every night, and sometimes helped, but Miranda felt rather happy, that Sagemist was coming along.

"Thank Starclan he is, Sharptalon found out and told was trying to tell Moonstar we shouldn't train you." Lilyfrost said. Miranda nodded.

"Why? I am a member of the clan, aren't I?" She asked. Lilyfrost nodded.

"Yes, you are a member. Moonstar said, though, that he had a point. We need another warrior with us now, if we want to leave." She said, "Thank Starlcan she understands."

Miranda didn't reply, but nodded. Starclan. She still had trouble believing what the cats said about them. She remembered, though hazily, of a belief before, that she couldn't quite grasp. Something about a mother and child, something strange about both. She didn't admit this to Lilyfrost, though.

Miranda watched as Lynxkit pounced on a much larger Mintkit, both tumbling forward, before wrestling.

"Mintkit really seems to like Lynxkit's company." Lilyfrost commented. Miranda nodded, and looked down at Bramblekit as he snuggled closer to her.

"Why don't you go play?" She asked. Even Robinkit had gone off to play, pouncing on an unexpected Rainkit, who had been talking to his brother, Falconkit.

"Don't wanna." He said, snuggling closer. Miranda sighed, but didn't push it.

For some reason, she didn't think it was right, to make him do something he didn't want to.

-

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Moonstar's voice echoed out.

It had been moons now, since Miranda had joined, her kits growing, and soon to be apprenticed. Wolf had been told he was strong, and capable enough to be a full warrior of the clan, and was asked if he wanted a clan name. He declined, saying his own name had a special significance to him. Like him, Miranda decided to keep her original name, for now.

Miranda, all ready knew what the clan meeting was for, since some of the kits were ready to be apprentices now. They would get their warrior mentors, and continue with their training.

Miranda felt a pang of sympathy for Auburnpaw, as she groomed her three kits for their apprentice ceremony. She was still an apprentice herself, and would have to train with her kits.

Miranda led her own three kits and sat beside Wolf, who was sitting next to Sagemist. The two had recently seemed to become friends, and Miranda was happy about that.

"Cougarpaw, will you step forward?" Along with the apprentice ceremony, Miranda was told that Cougarpaw had finally finished his training, and was about to receive his warrior name.

His fur looked slick, with the grooming he had received earlier. As he walked forward, Miranda noticed he was trembling slightly, with excitement.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors, to look upon this apprentice, and to see that he has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code. Cougarpaw, your courage and determination are celebrated, and your clan honors you. From this moment on, you are now Cougarheart, warrior of Waterclan! You will sit a silent vigil tonight, while the rest of the clan sleeps in peace." She said, jumping down from the highrock, to finished the ceremony. The clan cheered Cougarheart's name, and soon, he joined Sharptalon and Eaglepelt and Moonstar went atop the highrock again.

"Also, some of our kits are now six moons old, and ready to be made into apprentices, Shadowkit, Ink-kit, step forward!" She called. Her own two kits, shaking slightly from excitement, stepped forward, and looking proudly forward.

"Shadowkit, Ink-kit, from this moment on, you are Shadowpaw, and Inkpaw, apprentices of Waterclan. Eaglepelt, I ask you to mentor Shadowpaw." Moonstar said, looking to the tom. The tom nodded, and touched noses with Shadowpaw, before leading the she-cat away from the small clearing, other cats cheering her name.

"Blackgold, I know you will teach Inkpaw well." Moonstar said. A hush went over the cats, as Blackgold walked up to Inkpaw, and touched noses with him. The cheering of Inkpaw's name came as they walked away, but Miranda noted that there seemed some strain, now.

"Rainkit, Falconkit, step forward." Moonstar called. Rainkit and Falconkit looked calm, as they walked away from their mother.

"From this moment on, you are Rainpaw, and Falconpaw. Sharptalon, I ask you to mentor Rainpaw, and Oakwillow, I ask you to mentor Falconpaw." Moonstar said. Miranda looked around, as she mentioned a cat named Oakwillow, not hearing of it before. A somewhat large, deep ginger she-cat with gray tabby stripes and yellow eyes stepped forward. Miranda wondered idly why she had never noticed the she-cat, but from the whispering, she guessed the she-cat had left for some time, after a miscarriage, at least, if what she heard was correct.

Moonstar nodded, when they turned and sat down out of the small clearing.

"Mousekit, Autumnkit, Ferretkit, step forward." She called. The three kits came forward, only Ferretkit seemed calm.

"Mousekit, from today onward, you are known as Mousepaw, apprentice of Waterclan. I ask Tigerpelt to mentor you." Moonstar said. A large ginger tom with black tabby stripes stepped forward, and touched noses with his apprentice, before sitting down himself.

"Autumnkit, from today onward, you are known as Autumnpaw, apprentice of Waterclan. I ask-"

"Er… Moonstar…" Autumnkit suddenly spoke up, shocking the other cats. Moonstar stalled, but nodded.

"What is it, Autumnkit?" she asked. Autumnkit gulped, before speaking.

"I was wondering… If I could be a medicine cat apprentice?" She asked. A hushed shock went through the crowd. Miranda wasn't sure why they were shocked, since she herself was proud that the kit spoke up. Moonstar looked down at Blackwater, who nodded.

"I will take her." She said, simply. Moonstar nodded.

"Then, Autumnkit, you are Autumnpaw, medicine cat apprentice of Waterclan." Moonstar said. Autumnpaw went to join Blackwater, sparing only a glance at her mother, who looked rather proud of her daughter.

"Ferretkit, from now on, you are Ferretpaw, apprentice of Waterclan. I ask Whitetiger to be your mentor." She said. The white tom with black tabby stripes stepped forward, touching noses with the new apprentice

The two went and sat back. Miranda wondered what would happen when they ran out of apprenticeless warriors.

"Cloudkit, Stormkit, Ashkit, Fogkit, and Mintkit, step forward." Moonstar said. The last of the kits finally stepped forward, all but Mintkit looking overly excited.

Cloudkit, Stormkit, Ashkit, Fogkit, and Mintkit. From today forward, you are Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, Ashpaw, Fogpaw, and Mintpaw, apprentices of Waterclan," Moonstar said, a murmur of approval going through the clan of cats.

"Cougarheart, though you only recently became a warrior, I ask you to mentor Cloudpaw. I know you will train him well." Moonstar said. A cheer went out, for Cougarheart and his new apprentice, and Miranda felt glad for him.

"Owlshadow, though you're kits have only just because apprentices, I ask you to mentor Stormpaw." Another cheer, another touching of noses.

"Sunfall, you will mentor Ashpaw." Sunfall, the deputy stepped forward, dipping his head respectfully to Moonstar, before going to Ashpaw, and touching noses with him.

"I myself will mentor Fogpaw." Moonstar said. An excited murmur arose, but then dimmed, after Moonstar had touched noses with her new apprentice. All available warriors had apprentices now, so who would train Mintpaw?

"Mintpaw, don't think I have forgotten. Wolf, I ask you to mentor Mintpaw. I know you can handle it." Moonstar said.

A startled yowl rose from some of the cats, protests, and such, but Moonstar silenced them with one yowl and a flick of her tail, and motioned for Wolf to step forward. Miranda watched as he touched noses with Mintpaw, happy for him, and wondering what this would mean about their late-night training, before Moonstar ended the clan meeting, and everyone slumped back to whatever they were doing.

Miranda got up and herded her three kits to the nursery, much less cramped, and much more quiet with th bulk of the kits gone to the apprentice's den.

Since Lilyfrost and Owlshadow had both gone, and both were her main friends in this clan, she worried now about how she would be treated in the nursery. Fireflower and Stonemist still didn't like her all that much, and it worried Miranda quite a bit, but when the two she-cats returned to the nursery, their kits in tow, she found they didn't seem to want to bully her.

She hoped things would stay this way, at least for some time.

-

--

-

Things should start to pick up from here (somewhat)

A lot of kits became apprentices, and it was with this chapter that I realized that Waterclan really WAS low on warriors.

They probably could have handled the breeding program better

Oh Well.

None of the current kits (Miranda's Stonemist's and Fireflowers) will be apprenticed for a little bit still (A few apprentices will be made warriors early, like with what happened with Fernwill in my other Warriors fanfic, Blazing Star)

By the way, I HAVE seen cats give birth, though it was a while back, so I tried to tell Miranda's birth through what I remembered on how my cat's reacted when they give birth.

Also, I dont know what was portrayed in the Warriors series, but cats ARE born with this film over them, which the mother cats bite off and eat, then lick their kits clean. I clearly remember that part.


End file.
